Brunhilde (Valkyria Revolution)
|-|Standard appearance= |-|Grim Reaper= Summary Brunhilde is one of the main antagonists of Valkyria Revolution. She is a Valkyria summoned into existence by Emperor Klaudiusz to destroy anyone standing in his way. Her human vessel is Maria Schmeichel, the woman who managed the orphanage of the Five Traitors, kidnapped by the Emperor and his four Grand Generals due to her high ragnite affinity, because the vessel of a Valkyria needs to be a maiden possessing high affinity with the azure mineral. Named "The Reaper" due to her incredible strength and her ability to take the life of any mortal with her galdr, Brunhilde served as Klaudiusz enforcer, wiping out the armies of any nation opposing Ruz. During the Liberation War, she battled the Anti-Valkyria squad multiple times. In the end, she was killed by Amleth during Operation Savior's Song, a trap organized to weaken her, forcing her to fight while weakened by sunlight and by Ophelia's galdr, amplified by all the citizens of Jutland. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely far higher Name: Brunhilde, The Reaper, Death, Maria Schmeichel (Human vessel) Origin: Valkyria Revolution Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years old Classification: Valkyria, Alchemist, Goddess of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 6, as a Valkyria, Brunhilde does not age, and after her previous host dies, she can be summoned again using a new human host, which effectively becomes her new body), Possession, Non-Corporeal (Lacks a physical form, and only gains one when summoned), Multiple Personalities (Despite Brunhilde being in control of the body, Maria's consciousness is still alive within her), Skilled scythe wielder, Magic (Can use mana to cast a variety of different spells), Death Manipulation, Pain Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Her galdr takes the life of any mortal that hears it, granting them a swift yet painful death.The galdr is able to bewitch the body, mind and spirit of those who hear it), Power Nullification (Her galdr suppresses mana, nullyfing magical powers), Energy Projection, (Can create energy attacks by slashing her scythe) Teleportation (Can teleport around the battledield during combat as well as use it to travel between battlefields), Levitation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense emotions), Forcefield Creation, Darkness Manipulation (Can create orbs of dark energy to harm her opponents) Fear Manipulation (Can scare opponents to the point where they cannot move or act using the Nightmare spell), Fire Manipulation (Can create pillars of fire, cast fireballs and throw bolts of fire), Explosion Manipulation (Can summon explosions and set timed explosives on her enemies), Water Manipulation (Can create waves and water bullets), Ice Manipulation (Can create ice bullets, pillars of ice, and cold currents that freeze her foes solid), Healing (Can heal wounds as well as remove status effects. Can heal both herself and her allies), Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes, shockwaves and use wind to deflect ranged attacks or harm opponents), Electricity Manipulation (Can cast lightning bolts and shock enemies with electricity), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun, burn and freeze her opponents), Earth Manipulation (Can create stone walls, quakes and fire rock bullets), Gravity Manipulation (Can intensify gravity in a selected area to pin down her opponents), Magnetism Manipulation, Limited Invulnerability, Attack Reflection (Can stun, burn and freeze her opponents when blocking attacks, as well as automatically push back opponents when attacked), Statistics Amplification (Speed, Durability and Attack Potency), Statistics Reduction (Combat Speed), Homing Attack (Due to her extremely high mana affinity and her status as one of the most powerful alchemists in the verse, she should have access to all the basic mana skills), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Unaffected by status effects, even when immensely weakened), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Power Nullification (Unaffected by the galdr's ability to "bind mind and spirit". Despite being weakened by Ophelia's galdr, the latter was unable to negate the majority of Brunhilde's powers until she was empowered by the entirety of Jutland). Can grant Resistance to Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magic and Status Effect Inducement both to herself and to her allies. Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Able to generate an Aurora Borealis merely by entering the battlefield. At her absolute weakest, she battled the entire Anti-Valkyria squad) Speed: Subsonic+ (Even at her weakest, managed to keep up with Amleth and the rest of the Anti-Valkyria squad), Supersonic with speed amplification (Can enhance her speed with alchemic spells to become twice as fast). Up to Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Can attack using natural lightning bolts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, likely far higher (While weakened, she can harm opponents who can survive her magical attacks using melee attacks, at full power she should be able to do the same) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (In order to weaken her enough to defeat her, the Anti-Valkyria squad needed to weaken her using sunlight, as well as Ophelia's galdr, which was being amplified by all the inhabitants of Jutland) Stamina: High. Fought against Vanargand for an entire night, and only retreated because the sun was rising. Range: Extended melee range with her scythe, up to several hundreds of meters with alchemy and energy projection. At least hundreds of meters with her galdr, hundreds of kilometers with teleportation (Can travel freely between various provinces of the Ruzi Empire). Standard Equipment: Scythe. Intelligence: Has entire lives of combat experience due to being summoned various times during Europa's history. Even after being weakened, she is perfectly capable of fighting against the likes of Ophelia and Amleth. Brunhilde is a perless alchemist, having a deeper understanding of mana than any mortal being. Weaknesses: Sunlight weakens her. If her summoner is killed, Brunhilde's body will die as well. Requires to be summoned using a human host in order to be able to fight. Feats: Her sheer power was enough to turn a small, undeveloped kingdom into one of the five Europan superpower. Fought the entire Vanargand at once while she was still gathering her strength, each member of Vanargand is comparable to Amleth. Described as a "godlike entity of immeasurable power", making her immensely superior to weapons of the Ruzi Epire such as heavy tanks. One shot Godot, who is comparable to Amleth, while weakened. Brunhilde is completely impervious to normal weapons, to the point where the development of Anti-Valkyria weaponry was needed in order to stand a chance against her. Despite that, Vanargand was still unable to significantly damage her during their first battle, and they needed to upgrade their weapons. During their second confrontation, she was still able to easily survive their attacks, and even shielded herself from Amleth's attack after being weakened by Ophelia's galdr. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Galdr: An ancient form of alchemy that can be used only by exceptionally powerful alchemists. Using one's voice as a conduit, mana energy is spread across a wide area, affecting the body, mind and soul of those who hear it. Brunhilde's galdr overwhelms the mind of everyone in the surroundings and suppresses their mana, then grants them a swift death. Blaze Rise: Boosts the power of the fire and explosion-based attacks of Brunhilde and her allies, as well as their resistance to fire and explosion manipulation. However, it causes Brunhilde to take increased damage against water and ice-based attacks. Ocean Rise: Boosts the power of the water and ice-based attacks of Brunhilde and her allies, as well as their resistance to water and ice manipulation. However, it causes Brunhilde to take increased damage against fire and explosion-based attacks. Storm Rise: Boosts the power of the air and electricity-based attacks of Brunhilde and her allies, as well as their resistance to air and electricity manipulation. However, it causes Brunhilde to take increased damage against earth-based attacks. Earth Rise: Boosts the power of the earth-based attacks of Brunhilde and her allies, as well as their resistance to earth manipulation. However, it causes Brunhilde to take increased damage against wind and electricity-based attacks. Azure Flames: Brunhilde summons three blue wisps, which remain on the battlefield and burn enemies if they get too close, explode after being destroyed, and can potentially stun them. Arrival of the End: Brunhilde summons multiple meteors around herself, causing damage to the surrounding as well as her opponents. Soul Harvest: Brunhilde slashes the area in front of herself, killing her opponents with a single attack. Calamity Blaze: Brunhilde summons a pillar of fire around herself, burning nearby opponents and pushing them back. Phantom Tornado: Brunhilde summons a small tornado in an area of her choosing. Serene Coffin: Encases the enemy in ice, leaving them vulnerable to other attacks. Others Notable Victories: Doctor Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Doctor Strange's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Eragon (Inheritance Cycle) Eragon's Profile (Note: Base Eragon was used and Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Valkyria Revolution Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Split Personalities Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Pain Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8